


Superman's kryptonite

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [24]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Superman's kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Pourquoi tout le monde faisait toujours en sorte de se rajouter du boulot supplémentaire ? Sérieusement ?! Sans ça, Carlos ne se serait pas retrouvé coincé dans une cave sordide remplie de rats, de plusieurs millions de dollars de drogue et de cadavres. Un seul cadavre, en fait, mais tout de même. En plus de ça, Faith avait eu la stupide idée de tirer sur la porte en espérant faire sauter le verrou. Résultat des courses, Doc était en train de se vider de son sang et lui devait absolument tout gérer. Comme d'habitude. 

La première vague de recherche menée par les deux policiers n'ayant rien donné, Carlos décida de tenter sa chance à son tour. Doc était stable pour le moment, donc il le laissa sous la surveillance de Faith. Pas que ça aiderait beaucoup le secouriste vu son état, mais elle était armée et serait en mesure de le protéger si les dealers décidaient de revenir. 

Comme si les rats et le froid ne suffisaient pas à cette ambiance angoissante, voilà que leur dernière lampe torche venait de mourir entre leurs mains. Bosco se mit alors à paniquer sévère. Alors comme ça le policier avait peur du noir ? Carlos ricana. Mais il avait beau se moquer, la panique de Bosco ne faisait que s'accroître avec les secondes et, bien vite, le policier se mit rapidement à hyperventiler. Ils n'iraient pas bien loin dans ces conditions. Le secouriste sortit alors un stylo-lampe de la poche de son manteau et l'alluma avant de se remettre en route. Ce n'était pas en restant plantés là au milieu des rats qu'ils allaient trouver une sortie. En fait ils avaient beaucoup plus de chances de mourir dévorés vivants par ces saletés de rongeurs. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas que Bosco lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir avant de s'accrocher à lui. Ha ! Il faisait moins le malin, maintenant ! Pour un superflic, il ne valait finalement pas mieux que lui. 

Bosco et Carlos étaient en train de tourner en rond depuis une éternité quand la voix de Faith leur parvint - ou plutôt les hurlements de Faith. Pour Bosco, cela eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la poule mouillée qu'il était un instant plus tôt. Presque sans l'attendre, le policier fonça à l'aveugle dans le dédale sombre, guidé uniquement par les cris de Faith l'appelant au secours. En un temps record, Bosco avait rebroussé chemin sans se perdre et les avait fait revenir dans la cave principale où les attendaient le cadavre du SDF, Faith et un Doc en pleine crise de spasmophilie. Son état était de pire en pire et il fallait l'emmener d'urgence à la pitié avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils ne soient pas tous les quatre coincés dans ce trou à rats - littéralement. Avec l'aide de Bosco il entreprit de ballonner son collègue. Faith n’était plus en état de réfléchir correctement, apparemment. Paniquée, coupable d'avoir tiré indirectement sur Doc, elle ne lui était d'aucun secours. 

Pourtant Bosco, tout en obéissant à ses ordres et indications, lui jetait de fréquentes œillades. C'était comme s'il cherchait à analyser son état. Il n'était pourtant pas secouriste. Dans ce domaine, c'était Carlos le professionnel. Mais il se rendit compte, alors que Faith retrouvait peu à peu son calme, qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout de médecine.

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion – ou pris la peine, tout simplement – d’observer ses collègues policiers. La plupart du temps il arrivait avec Doc sur les lieux d'intervention, faisait son travail et repartait. Il avait plus important à faire que de s'occuper des autres. Mais alors qu'il était coincé avec eux, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être témoin de leur interactions. Bosco était l'impulsif, Faith était la tête pensante. Bosco était le beau gosse, Faith la flic un peu coincée. Pourtant, malgré leurs différences évidentes, ils avaient la réputation d'être le meilleur duo de la 55e et le plus synchronisé. 

Carlos était un peu paumé. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi le fait d'être synchronisés les rendait meilleurs. Doc et lui n'étaient pas spécialement synchronisés – en fait il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire, exactement – mais ils faisaient un excellent travail parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, simplement. Mais bon, ça devait encore être un truc de flic. Ces gars-là vivaient dans leur monde et se croyaient supérieurs à tout le monde simplement parce qu'ils portaient une arme, alors que c'étaient pourtant les secouristes qui sauvaient des vies. 

Bosco et Faith, il s'en rendait compte à présent, partageaient bien plus qu'une voiture de patrouille et un nom d'unité. De ce qu'il savait la policière était mariée et avait des gosses. Quoi que ça ne voulait rien dire, songea Carlos. Il se mit à voir Faith sous un nouveau jour. La première impression qu'elle donnait était pourtant loin de la femme infidèle. Mais bon, dans son métier il avait été confronté à tellement de situation étrange qu'il n'était plus à une surprise près. Désormais il comprenait mieux pourquoi Sullivan et Davis se plaignaient tant de ces deux-là et du fait qu'ils se la coulaient douce en service, ne réapparaissant que pour les interventions les plus mouvementées. Ils cachaient bien leur jeu. Sacré Bosco ! 

Et dire que sans cette mésaventure il ne se serait rendu compte de rien ! Carlos gloussa doucement, caché derrière le fauteuil du SDF mort. Il espérait bien ne pas mourir ici. Ce serait bête d'emporter cette information dans la tombe. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les deux policiers s'étaient mis à couvert de part et d'autre de l'entrée, prêts à prendre d'assaut les dealers qui semblaient être revenus. À présent il comprenait. Il comprenait et il voyait tout : les échanges de regards, les mouvements de l'un calés sur le rythme de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans l'esprit de l'autre sans avoir à parler. C'est géant, songea Carlos.

Si Bosco était le superman des flics, Faith était clairement sa kryptonite.


End file.
